


Sensitivity

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn Video, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto and Gladio finally get some alone time, something both are pretty happy about





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> kinktober day 16: nipple play

Gladio pulls Prompto close to him, arm swung around his shoulder. “Hey beautiful, what say you and I have a little bit of fun?” he asks, kissing just below his ear. He loves the goosebumps that raises across Prompto's skin when he says that. “We're not too far from a caravan, I think Noct and Iggy will be alright for a little bit.” He grabs his ass, smirking down at Prompto's blushing face. 

“Sounds great, Gladdy,” Prompto responds, leaning into him with a smile. “Let's go, then. Don't get a guy all excited then leave him hanging.” He whistles, smiling at his chocobo, patting it gently on the neck before climbing up. He digs his heels in, steering the chocobo to the caravan. He puts in the cash for it and smiles back at Gladio as he steps inside. “What did you have in mind?” he asks, closing the curtains. He leans back into Gladio as he gets close to him, smiling at the feeling. 

Gladio holds his hips gently, kissing his neck softly. “I want to sit back in that chair and you ride me. I'm going to get you all hot and fuck with your nipples because they always get so sensitive. I love tugging and touching them and making you moan. I wonder if you could come just from touching your nipples? Should I try, baby?” he asks, lips brushing Prompto's ear. 

Prompto shivers at the feeling, already getting a little hard from his words. “Try it, Gladdy. We have time, go ahead and do whatever you want to me,” he whispers. Prompto turns his head and kisses him deeply, loving the taste. He can't remember the last time he's had time with Gladio, and he wants to take full advantage of that. “Come on, baby, use me up and make me feel good,” he whispers, leaning up for another kiss. 

Gladio smirks, nodding. “I think I'll try that out first, baby,” he says, pulling Prompto's vest and shirt off. “I'm too impatient. Get your jeans off before I rip them from your body.” He watches hungrily as Prompto kicks his boots off and pushes his jeans down. He presses Prompto down into the bed the moment he's naked, kissing him deeply. He presses his lips along his jaw, down to his neck, then to his nipples. 

Gladio looks up at him, kissing his nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He shifts to flatten Prompto against the bed with his body, so he can't arch up and away when he comes. Gladio traces his side gently before moving up to pinch and roll the other nipple in his fingers. Prompto groans softly at the action, reaching up to bury his fingers in Gladio's hair. He tugs softly on his hair, moving to put his legs around Gladio. 

“Gods, that feels so good,” he whispers, grinding his cock against Gladio's body. He lets out a loud gasp as Gladio tugs on his nipple so hard it's nearly painful, making his hips stutter slightly. Gladio smirks, biting down on the sensitive skin. Prompto cries out at the feeling, squeezing his legs around him. “Fuck, baby, dammit, that feels so good.” 

Gladio pulls his lips away, looking up at him again. “Stop grinding on me, Prompto. You're supposed to come just from your nipples, remember? You look so beautiful underneath me like this, and I just want to make it last.” He pinches his nipple softly, loving the slightly pained look that comes over his face, and the pleasure that immediately washes over afterwards. “Sit still and let me make you feel good, that's what you want, right?” he whispers, licking his nipple softly. 

Prompto groans softly and nods. “That's what I want,” he agrees. He drops his hips back to the bed, letting his legs fall to either side of Gladio's, wanting to stop himself from grinding on him again. Gladio smirks softly when Prompto listens to him, licking a stripe from his nipple to his collarbone. He moves up, pressing his lips to Prompto in a messy kiss. He slips his tongue into Prompto's mouth, moving his other hand up to touch his nipple as well. 

“Good boy, Prompto,” he whispers, sitting back. Gladio pinches both nipples at the same time, slipping a tongue into his mouth again as Prompto moans, body twitching underneath him. It takes longer than it usually does, but Prompto is eventually keening as he comes beneath him. Gladio smirks and sits back, looking at his hard, reddened nipples. “You look so good like this, covered in cum and spit. It's perfect, I knew you were sensitive enough to come just from your nipples.” 

Prompto shifts a little as Gladio stares at him like that, but grins a little and throws a peace sign. “Take a picture, then. It'll last longer. Just tell me each time you jerk off to it, I'd love pictures,” he says with a wink. Gladio laughs softly, pulling out his phone and taking a few different photos. 

“Nice. Now I'm gonna go sit in that chair, and you're going to ride me like your life depends on it. Mind if I set your camera up to film it?” Gladio asks, running his fingers along Prompto's inner thighs. 

“Nah, sounds awesome. I'd love to watch it later.” Prompto pulls his camera out and sets it on one of the chairs. “Go over there and sit down so I can get this angle right.” His hands are still shaking slightly from his orgasm, but it he gets it set up right. He sits down in Gladio's lap, throwing a wink to the camera as he looks down at the lens. He grinds down on Gladio's bulge, groaning softly at the feeling. “Fuck dude, you're huge,” he whispers. 

Gladio grabs his hips tightly, pulling him down harder. “Are you going to try to go without preparation? I think we should prep you at least a little bit,” he whispers, pulling the lube out. He flicks the lube open, pouring some onto his fingers. 

“Nah, prep is good. You're too big to take with no prep, dude.” Prompto angles his hips up, letting Gladio press two fingers into him. He relaxes, letting the third one press into him as well. “Fuck, baby, you're really good with those fingers,” he says, holding his hips up as Gladio continues to stretch him out. He lets out a loud cry as Gladio's fingers press into his prostate, dragging another moan from him. 

Gladio pulls his fingers out, then unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. He pours lube over his dick, slicking himself up quickly before leading Prompto to sit back on him, gasping as he takes him faster than he expected. “Gods, your ass is amazing, Prom,” he whispers, sliding his hands over his stomach to feel the bulge there. “I can feel my cock through your stomach. It feels amazing.” He kisses along Prompto's shoulders. “Ready whenever you are.” 

Prompto nods, letting out a soft moan as he slides up then down once more. He starts to slowly fuck himself on Gladio's cock, letting the sensation of being stretched out take over his senses. “Gods, I love how you fill me up,” he whispers, grabbing Gladio's hand and putting it on his hip. “I know you could lift me up and fuck me on your own.” 

“I could, but it's so much better to do it like this. I love the way it feels to have you ride me,” Gladio responds, giving his hip a soft squeeze. He groans softly as Prompto squeezes around him, that tell tale sign that Prompto is about to come. Prompto moans loudly as he slams down, coming against his chest. Gladio moves his other hand to his hip, thrusting up into his tightened ass, listening to Prompto's soft whines and moans. He slams Prompto down again, reaching up to pinch his nipple again. 

Prompto clamps down on Gladio just as he comes, whining from the pinching on his nipple. His head drops onto Gladio's shoulder as he fucked into for a few seconds longer, clenching around him at the over stimulation. The pinching on his nipple feels amazing and almost too much, choking out another moan at the feeling. His hand curls over Gladio's knee, digging his nails into the skin. “Fuck, baby, it's too much, it's overwhelming,” he groans, clenching down even harder as Gladio pulls outwards, tugging on the sensitive nub. 

“But the way you're squeezing me is so good, Prom,” Gladio responds, then finally lets go. “Now show the camera that beautiful, newly fucked face before I turn you around and fuck you even more.” 

Prompto barely has time to throw up a piece sign before he's turned around and fucked into again.


End file.
